la herida del corazon
by Guardian19
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, knuckles se siente destruido. Ya no volveria a ser todo como antes. Y se da cuenta de lo importante de verdad que era para el su padre


Canción: recomiendo que oigan una cancion que haga llorar. Si no conocen, prueben. Con alguna como missing o lithium. De evanescence

Era un día lluvioso y nublado. De las hojas y de las plantas de alrededor resbalaban gotas de agua que caían a la yerba ya mojada. El ligero viento mecía las ramas de los árboles con sus escasas hojas. El silencio reinaba en aquélla manana entristecida, ni siquiera el murmullo de un ave se escuchaba. Sonic, amy, tails, sally,juliet-su, lara-le con su pequeño y su marido, y el general remington.. estaban allí reunidos. Todo con un semblante triste miraban un montículo de tierra con una lápida clavada en ella.

" Locke the echidna, guardián y el mejor padre, descansa en paz"

Todas esas personas se refugiaban en sus paraguas negro. Todos ellos..excepto una persona.

Knuckles miraba sin podérselo creer aun, la tumba de su padre. Con ojos vidrioso, observo el único objeto que quedo de el antes de sacrificarse. Un guante chamuscado reposaba en el montículo de tierra.

escucho el llanto desolado de su madre mientras su nuevo marido intentaba tranquilizarla, remington tenia su sombrero entre las manos y miraba la tumba con tristeza,Sonic tenía la mirada baja y no decía ni una sola palabra, juliet-su puso las rosas en la lápida con dolor en sus ojos, tails miraba a sonic con el mismo semblante que los demás y al igual que sally, clavaba la vista en el suelo sin saber que hacer.

Unos a uno empezaron a darle el pésame al guardián y se retiraban. Solo quedaron sonic y knuckles allí.

Sonic se acercó a su amigo y apollo su mano en su hombro

-vamos...tenemos que irnos

Knuckles sin ver a su amigo y viendo las rosas de juliet-su encima de la lápida solo respondió fríamente.

-...no..

-knuckles, no puedo..

-solo..-interrumpió oscureciendo la cara- dejame a solas un momento-

Sonic le miro . Le dolía ver a su amigo así, sabia que ahora knuckles tenia un remolino de sentimientos, y que cada uno de ellos era un sufrimiento que el solo debía soportar, pero queria ayudarlo.

-knuckles, yo...solo quiero decirte que no estas solo.-dijo apretando su mano en su hombro, después se aparto y se retiro no sin antes echarle un ultimo vistazo a su compañero.

Ya solo porfin, knuckles vio la tumba y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Todo tipo de imágenes empezaron a pasarse por su cabeza.

El guardián cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras se le escapaban mas lágrimas recordando sus momentos con su padre. desde que era un niño, cuando le enseño a caminar,en las noches de verano cuando salían fuera a observar las estrellas y se echaban a la yerba, cuando le enseñó a pescar, a ver su naturaleza alrededor, los animales, la plantas. recordó su sonrisa, sus acariciar tras hacer un ejercicio bien, cuando le arropaba por las noches y le daba un beso en la frente mientras knuckles se hacia el dormido a la espera de ese momento. Los días de largo entrenamiento. las noches llenas de leyendas que le contaba su padre antes de ir a la cama. la noches de tormenta, en el que el aterrorizado se metia bajo la sabanas de la cama de su padre y este dejanba que durmiera a su lado mientras le tranquilizaba... Su cariño, su abrazos cálidos, cuando se ponia enfermo, no se separaba de su cama...siempre estada alli, siempre para cuando mas lo necesitaba...

-PORQUEEE!- grito knuckles desesperado empezando a llorar desoladamente. Callo al suelo arrodillado ante la lápida- porque?-murmuro con la vista clavada en el suelo.-yo no...tu ahora...no puedo.

Oscureció otra vez la cara apoyando sus nudillos contra el barro mientras apretaba los dientes. la lluvia seguia cayendo pesadamente, mojando al equidna, aunque no le importara.

Sentia frio, pero un frio diferente al normal. Súbitamente alzó la cabeza y mientras grandes gotas de lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, miro al guante con furia.

-tu no tenías que irte! Era yo el que me tenia que ir! Porque te sacrificaste por mi? Tu sabias que estaba perdido! Por que te fuiste? Por que me dejaste?

Al no recibir repuesta, knuckles clavo la vista de nuevo en el barro. Se sentia destruido,

- tu siempre...estuviste a mi lado...yo- dijo antes de que se le quebrada la voz y empezara a llorar desconsoladamente.- incluso...cuando pensaba que estabas muerto...tu me cuidadas desde heaven. Cuando...

No pudo continuar al recordar la vez que se encontraron por fin, descubriendo que su padre no fue devorado por ese mar de llamas que vio de pequeño. Se abrazaron euforicamente y llorando al estar juntos de nuevo "te quiero papa" le decía "yo también te quiero" le dijo abrazandolo. Siempre estubo alli para lo que necesitara. Pero esta vez era verdad, había muerto y ya no volvería.

- no...no puedo creer que te hayas ido así...-dijo con una tristeza inmensa en los ojos.-ni siquiera...pude despedirme de ti

Apenas podía ver la lápida pues su vista se anego de lágrimas- ya no estas...no...yo..ahora estoy..solo.

Cogió el guante de su padre con delicadeza, y llorando descontroladamente, abrazo el guante con fuerza.

-no volvere a verte...-murmuro sin apenas escucharse

Unas gotas distintas a la lluvia, cayeron de la cara de knuckles impactando en el guante.

- no tenías que haberte sacrificado por mi, perdoname padre...por favor, perdoname.

Knuckles abrió los ojos al recordar el ultimo momento,antes de que ejneka dejara su cuerpo, creyó oír las mismas palabras de su padre, diciendo que le perdonará. Cuando se recupero de su estado, se entero que su padre se había sacrificado por el,para que pudiera vivir su hijo.

-papa..- dijo recorriendole nuevas lágrimas por las mejillas. Le dolia no tenerlo ahí para seguir contando con el. ahora sentia que perdia las ganas de vivir y de volver a sonreir ,nunca mas. Sentia caer a un vacio oscuro, donde antes era su padre quien le sostenia evitando esa caida.

Volvieron esos recuerdos. Recordó cuando una vez salvaron a su padre, encerrado y torturado por sus enemigos. Recordó sus palabras cuando se reencotraron se nuevo, diciéndole que era un alivio para sus cansados ojos verle de nuevo, que el era el milagro. El lloro un poco al oír eso conmovido por sus palabras. knuckles miro entonces alrededor suyo y fijo la vista en el altar. Allí estaba la esmeralda principal,tan reluciente como siempre. Pero faltaba algo, faltaba el.

Recordó sus días, últimos días con el, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, le sonreía como siempre lo hacia. Ese brillo en sus ojos azules que demostraba su felicidad en ese momento. ese brillo...no lo volvería a ver nunca mas.

Knuckles mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, dejo escapar un grito a todo pulmon de su propia alma. Un millon de imagenes pasaron por su cabeza, a camara rapida,todos y cada uno de los momentos con su padre. Todo su amor, su dedicacion,sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus caricias. Siendo esa persona que siempre estubo junto a el, en las buenas y en las malas,siendo el mejor maestro para enseñarle el camino del trabajo y el esfuerzo que se requiere en la vida, guiándolo desde que da sus primeros pasos, aléntandole con cada caída, siendo aquel amigo que siempre le apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio...Todo eso se habia esfumado.

knuckles volvió sentir mas que nunca el dolor tremendo que se había instalado en su pecho desde la muerte de su padre. Un dolor que había llegado para no irse jamás. Un dolor peor que una herida mortal. Un dolor del corazón.

Dedicado a que tenga a su papa,lo cuide,lo visite y le diga siempre lo mucho que lo quiere y cuidemos a nuestros padres.

Reviews por favor.


End file.
